Cap Kingdom
The is a location that appears in Super Mario Odyssey. It is a vast realm in the form of a top hat. Its most notable city is Bonneton, which serves as the first kingdom in the game. This is the hometown of Cappy and Tiara. The kingdom is notable for being primarily inhabited by Bonneters. The primary currency of the Cap Kingdom are purple Top Hat. There is an airship owned by one of the residents, which is found crashed towards the center of town towards the beginning. Past the residential area, there is a building plastered with posters advertising the imminent wedding of Princess Peach and Bowser. Concept and Creation Bonneton was designed incorporating a silk-like design in various object, with the lawn also recalling the felt of the hats. A reduced number of colors was used in the design to make the moon look impressive. The concept art shows that in the early design the undulating city in the background was already there, along with the airship of the Broodals and the spark pylon leading to Fossil Falls. On the other hand, the Top-Hat was meant to have a small tower with another top hat on top stemming from the main building, as well as two windows that looked like eyes. The entrance to it looked like a statue of Bowser with a top hat, while the Bonneters had a body and a head, with eyes not being incorporated in the hats. The lampposts were based on hat racks with three hats on them rather than just one, and had a curved main stem to distinguish them from street lights from Metro Kingdom and fit Bonneton. Power Moon Locations *'01: Frog-Jumping Above the Fog:' Use Cappy to take over a frog near the bridge that leads away from the Odyssey. Head back in the direction of your ship, and look over the railing for two hats sitting down among the fog. Jump to the first hat and then the second hat. Jump on top of the question mark blocks on the second hat. Jump up again to reveal a hidden block. Jump onto the previously hidden block. Jump up from the hidden block to get the Frog-jumping above the Power Moon. *'02: Frog-jumping from the Top Deck:' For the second Power Moon in the Cap Kingdom, all you have to do is head to the central plaza area where the two hat merchants are standing, and then jump onto the tallest building in the vicinity, while possessing a frog. Now just flick the joycons to perform an extra high jump, and you'll obtain another Power Moon. *'03: Cap Kingdom Timer Challenge 1:' At the end of the bridge that leads to Top-Hat Tower, throw Cappy at the scarecrow. Roll up and down the hills on the bridge. (Rolling gives you the speed you need to get there before the timer runs out.) Collect the power moon on the yellow platform at the end of the bridge. *'04: Good Evening, Captain Toad!: ' To get this Power Moon, you'll have to return to the very top of the tower in the Cap Kingdom after having progressed to the next Kingdom. Simply speak to Captain Toad at the very pinnacle of the tower, and he'll hand over a Power Moon. *'05: Shopping in Bonneton: ' Buy a power moon (or 10) at Cap Kingdom's Crazy Cap store. *'06: Skimming the Poison Tide:'To start with, you'll need to head round the back of the large tower at the end of the Cap Kingdom, which you can reach by possessing the Paragoomba at the beginning of the bridge, and pressing B repeatedly to fly yourself round the back of the tower. Head inside the door that you come to round the back of the tower, and you'll be faced with another Paragoomba, which you should possess. Now, you'll have to navigate over the varying waves of poison to hit each ring with the Paragoomba, taking care not to let yourself be hit by any of the poison waves. Make sure to hold off on pressing B to gradually descend to hit the lower rings, and press B rapidly to rise out of the reaches of the taller waves. Hit all five rings as the Paragoomba, and the Poison Tide Power Moon is yours. *'07: Slipping Through the Poison Tide:' Use the Paragoomba, and fly underneath the platform at the far end of the room (where you collect the Skimming the Poison Tide power moon). Fly through the broken section of fencing. Turn around and hop onto the platforms on the wall. Collect the power moon at the top. *'08: Push-Block Peril:' To obtain this Power Moon, you'll have to head through the inside of top-hat tower, and out onto the large balcony overlooking the rest of the Cap Kingdom. Now head round to the back of the balcony, where you'll find two push-blocks leading up to a door that Mario can open using Cappy. Once you've opened the door and find yourself in this new area, you'll have to make it all the way to the end of this perilous obstacle course to find the Power Moon. *'09: Hidden Among The Push Blocks:' This is one of the most well-hidden Power Moons in the Cap Kingdom, and you'll definitely need to be ace at platforming to obtain it. In the push-block challenge section, once you've turned into electricity for the second time and are faced with the final section of blue platforms, check behind you once you've reached the second stable orange area, and you'll see the Power Moon hidden inside a blue platform. *'10: Searching the Frog Pond:' For this challenging Power Moon, you'll need to head to the lower ledge on the northern side of the Central Plaza area, and drop down till you can open the door, pictured just below. Once you're into this new challenge area, you'll have to find all the pieces of the Searching the Frog Pond Power Moon. The pieces aren't difficult to find, although we have highlighted the most hidden piece just below, obscured from view by the platforming blocks. *'11: Secrets of the Frog Pond:' To obtain an additional Power Moon inside the Frog Pond, head to the north west corner of the room, and platform on blocks until you reach a moving white block running underneath a divider. At this point, you'll want to jump in frog form so you're on top of the divider with the white block running underneath you, and then jump up again so that you find yourself on the pathway. *'12: The Forgotten Treasure:' *'13: Taxi Flying Through Bonneton: '''Capture a pair of binoculars and then look around until you see a taxi, then it will give you a Power Moon. *'14: Bonnetter Blockage:' capture a Paragoomba and bring it to a bonnetter blocking a power moon *'15: Cap Kingdom Regular Cup: ' Behind the Top-Hat Tower (on the brim of the hat itself), look for a Roving Racer next to a top hat door. This starts a race from the top of the tower to the highest hill (next to the Odyssey). It's impossible to win the race as Mario. Instead, possess the Paragoomba on the bridge below and fly straight there. *'16: Peach in the Cap Kingdom: Once defeating Bowser and unlocking the Mushroom Kingdom , go to Cap Kingdom to see peach there. Talk to her to get a Power Moon. *'''17: Found with Cap Kingdom Art: On the stair's walls to the Top-Hat Tower you will note a picture of the Moon Kingdom. Take a screenshot of it and go to Moon Kingdom. Ground Pound the ground behind the Lochlady to receive the Power Moon. *'18: Next to Glasses Bridge:' *'19: Danger Sign:' *'20: Under the Big One's Brim:' *'21: Fly to the Edge of the Fog:' *'22: Spin the Hat, Get a Prize:' *'23: Hidden in a Sunken Hat' *'24: Fog-Shrouded Platform' *'25: Bird Traveling in the Fog' *'26: Caught Hopping Near the Ship!' *'27: Taking Notes: In the Fog' *'28: Cap Kingdom Timer Challenge 2' *'29: Cap Kingdom Master Cup' *'30: Roll On and On' *'31: Precision Rolling' Enemies * Micro Goombas * Paragoombas (wearing top hats) * Spinies * Topper (boss) Gallery Super_Mario_Odyssey's_Map.jpg|The Location of the Cap Kingdom. Cap_Kingdom.jpg Mario & Cappy's First Meeting.jpg Mario (Frog) in The Cap Kingdom.jpg|Frog Mario in the Cap Kingdom. Cappy Artwork.png|Cappy Cappy Standard.png Super Mario Odyssey's World Map.jpeg|The World Map location of the Cap Kingdom Tiara.jpg|Tiara Tiara .jpg Bonneton Sticker.png|Cap Kingdom's Sticker. Cap Kingdom Postcard.png|Cap Kingdom's Postcard. Screenshot_20180228-114454.jpg|Cap Kingdom's Hint Art Picture for Moon Kingdom. de:Hutland (Super Mario Odyssey) Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Kingdoms Category:Sky-themed